M32 MGL
The M32 MGL (M'ultiple '''G'renade 'L'auncher) is a grenade launcher produced by Milkor USA; it is a variant of the original MGL from the South African weapons manufacturer Milkor. It has been adopted by many armed forces worldwide, including the United States Marine Corps. It was designed as a revolver-type grenade launcher that can fire up to 6 40mm Grenades that can greatly increase the firepower of a small squad compared to single-shot grenade launchers such as the M203. The M32 MGL comes with a proprietary Foregrip and Reflex Sight. Battlefield Heroes (One Day) (30 Days) (Forever) |ammotype = 40mm Grenades |rof = |magazine = 6 rounds |reload = |vel = |range = 4 meters |damage = }} Battlefield Heroes features two variants of the weapon: '''M32 MGL and MGL 140 for all kits of the Royal and National Army respectively. The weapon is well-suited for taking out vehicles and enemies behind cover at medium to long ranges. The weapon has a very high spread which can severely affect accuracy over 15 meters. Several exclusive versions of both weapons are available by purchasing Starter Packs from select retailers. With the exception of the Amazon variant, these variants only differ ascetically and function in the same manner as the normal versions. The Amazon variant has grenades that can be bounced off walls once fired. Gallery |-|M32 MGL = M32 MGL BFH Golden M32 MGL.png|Golden BFH_Gordon's_M32_MGL.png|Gordon's GI BFH Amazon M32 MGL.png|Amazon BFH GameFly M32 MGL.png|GameFly BFH GamersGate M32 MGL.png|GamersGate BFH Gamestop M32 MGL.png|Gamestop |-|MGL 140 = MGL 140 BFH Golden M32 MGL.png|Golden BFH Ralf's Recruit MGL 140.png|Ralf's Recruit BFH Amazon MGL 140.png|Amazon BFH GameFly MGL 140.png|GameFly BFH GamersGate MGL 140.png|GamersGate BFH Gamestop MGL 140.png|Gamestop Battlefield 4 The M32 MGL is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer It can be acquired and resupplied by certain gadget crates. Multiplayer The M32 MGL is available as a Battle Pickup weapon. It is highly effective against infantry, with its grenades performing similarly to the M320 HE, but with a higher velocity. It is able to kill in one hit from splash damage if it hits close enough to an enemy. It can inflict high damage to any light vehicle or helicopter, with its six-round capacity being more than enough to destroy any light vehicle. It inflicts low damage to any heavy vehicle. Its scope was formerly non-magnifying, but since the Dragon's Teeth update, provides 3x zoom. The scope has five range lines, each corresponding to 10 meters' range. (i.e., the second line for 20m range, the fifth line for 50m range) Gallery Battlefield 4 M32 MGL Screenshot.png|First-person view of the M32 MGL. Battlefield 4 M32 MGL Screenshot 2.png|Viewing through the M32's sight. bf4 2013-10-10 16-25-13-32.png|Reloading the M32 MGL. bf4 2013-10-10 16-25-07-95.png bf4 2013-10-10 16-24-21-23.png| Trivia Battlefield 4 *Even if not all six grenades were fired, the whole load will be ejected from the cylinder and replaced by six new ones. Category:Grenade Launchers of Battlefield Heroes Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Punk Heroes